Geostigmatic
Rufus Shinra. The egotistical president of Shinra as well as the middle child of three siblings. His older brother is Lazard and his younger adopted sister is Crisis. Rufus' Past When Rufus was born his parents were already in the middle of filing for a divorce. By the time he was two years old the divorce was final and his mother moved out of the Shinra mansion and Rufus would spend a week with his mother and a week with his father at a time. With his mother Rufus was able to enjoy the simple things in life and would have fun playing with his mother and his toys and never felt more love in his life. With his father though, Rufus was subjected to several mental and physical exercises and would only be noticed by his father when he passed expectations. Slowly was he grew he had less time to spend with his mother in his attempt to please his father till he stopped seeing his mother all together. They would stay in contact though she would be the only one to fully see the change in her child. As Rufus grew older his father made sure to manipulate all portions of his life. His friends, his first love interest, his enemies, they were all on the Shinra pay roll. His father made sure not only his son prepared to take over the family business one day but that he would know how to make contacts. As life went on the attempts on the life of President Shinra made him believe his son should also double as his personal protector. It would be a choice he would soon regret. When Rufus was fifteen he was somewhat used to his daily regimen of studying, training and proving himself to his father. It was at this moment President Shinra sent Rufus to Hojo. Rufus thought it was to expand his knowledge but it was so Hojo could experiment on him in an attempt to make him stronger as his father wanted. While being experimented on Rufus nearly died and when he regained consciousness he found only his mother at his side. When he approached his father he saw that only his father only cared about the fact that the experiment was only a slight success as Rufus was only a little stronger and durable than most people. This left Rufus hospitalized for several months. He was bedridden with his mother and Crisis at his side. The only two people of his family who Rufus would care about past this incident due to the fact they did what they could to make his stay somewhat pleasent as well as showed true caring for him as he was too weak to move much. Near the end of his recovery his father once again interfered and took him from the hospital and placed him in a private medical center away from the two family members that mattered to him. At this point Rufus began to grow cold and only cared about seeing his father suffer. Once he recovered he stared in the mirror when he got home to see his normally deep blue eyes were now glowing slightly and were light blue. Rufus had then decided to hurt his father he only way he could think of, by taking Shinra Corp. away from him. Fuelled by hate for his father now at the age of sixteen Rufus entered a business deal with an outside source to begin funding his plan. He had met a woman who was infatuated with him and was more than happy to make him a partner in her buisness for some company. Using her and with some time Rufus took over her travel company and more than doubled it's income before firing and buying out everyone else and replaxing the staff with those he deemed worthy. With this money Rufus started to finance the group AVALANCHE as he waited for the day to take the company from his father. The day came in a way he had no expected when he received a call from Palmer that Shinra was in need of assistance and by the time he reached Shinra Headquarters everyone was dead, including his father. Robbed of his revenge Rufus took control of Shinra and set out to make it better than his father ever could. About my muse and about me Rufus is not going to like you upon first meeting you unless you prove to be the ultimate Turk. He is enagaged to Aeris Gainsborough (http://-aerisgainsborough.tumblr.com/). He will warm up to people eventually but for the most part is business first, enjoyment later. As for the mun well not much to say. With Aeris' mun and as for my favorite or most well known quotes look at the shit jason says tag on tumblr. Mine starts at the-taciturn-hero's first post.